My Muse
by JohnnySpades
Summary: Luna is trying to keep the musical energy flowing after "America's Next Hitmaker" but she's hit a block.


Day two of Caroluna week! Music is really important to me, because I think it's the closest people get to actually communicating pure emotion. It's like it's own separate language you know? So for this one I wanted to try and add that to the story. Give it that feel of showing bare emotion through song where maybe words just aren't enough.

* * *

"Ahhh dude!" Luna fumed as she tore the page from her notebook and crumbled it up. She dropped her head to her desk and let out an exasperated groan.

"What's wrong Lulu?" Carol said, leaning on her girlfriend's desk chair.

"We talked about Lulu… Those talent show dudes ruined that for me." She said not lifting her head from the wood service.

"Maybe for you, but you'll always be my wonderful Lulu." She said teasingly as she rubbed Luna's back. Luna sighed and leaned her head back to look into Carol's face.

"I can't think of a new song! I wanted to work on something new but my creative juices are totally dry." Luna looked into the eyes of her girlfriend, the beautiful green of her eyes drawing her in. Carol smiled and held Luna's face in her hands.

"Luna, you're pushing yourself too hard." She said simply, looking deep into her brown eyes, like she could see straight through to her soul.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked softly

"You can't force creativity Lulu. You know that as well as I do." Carol walked around and leaned on the desk, letting her hair fall a little bit over her face before she tucked it behind her ear. The sight memorized Luna. She didn't know how Carol did it, but somehow no matter what she did, Carol always looks so beautiful. Like she was looking at an angel sent to her.

"If you force it, it won't happen. You need to relax, let the ideas come to you. Don't try to chase them." Luna just stared at her. The light reflecting off her blonde hair, the way her eyes sparkled. She studied every feature that made up her paramour.

"Thanks love, I think I know what to do now." She said picking up her pencil and starting to jot down ideas. Carol smiled and kisses her head.

"Glad I could help. I'll be in Lori's room if you need me. She, Leni, and I are looking at new fashions to see what is hot and not." Luna turned around and blew her a kiss before getting back to work.

Hours later, Carol walked back into Luna's room, wrapping her arms around the rocker and kissing her cheek.

"How's the work going, my beautiful Lulu?" She whispered into her ear, trying to hide just how tired she was. She hid her face in her girlfriend's short hair and breathed in. Luna smiled and nuzzled her back.

"It's going well. But it isn't done yet!" she said, closing the notebook and turning to Carol. She pulled the older girl down onto her lap and kissed her.

"You sure you can drive? You seem really out of it." Luna said kissing her again.

"I'll be fine. Tired but not that tired yet. By time I get home I'll probably hit the pillow and be out cold. But I wanted to see my Luna before I left." She smiled and gave Luna a peck on the lips, then another, then two more. Giggling, she helped carol out of her lap.

"Get going C, before you pass out here and I'm forced to give you my bed and sleep on the couch." Carol tapped her chin with her finger.

"Hmmm, waking up in Luna Loud's bed. That's very tempting." She said teasingly. Luna sighed and gave her a playful push.

"You aren't that lucky C. Now get going and I'll message you in the morning." Carol pretended to look hurt, sticking out her bottom lip.

"Fine, I see how it is." She said as she walked out the bedroom door. "Spurned by my lover, tossed aside, thrown to the winds of misfortune!" She leaned against the door frame dramatically. Luna laughed.

"Good night, Carol."

"Oh woe is to me! What shall become of me now? Knowing the love of such a woman as you, Luna! I will become a nun, for without your love I have nothing else in this world," Carol put her hand against her forehead and reached out the other towards Luna. Luna cocked an eyebrow.

"Nun, huh?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Nay I say thee Luna, fear not for my soul. For I, Carol of house Pingrey, shall devote myself to god. But know that my heart will always belong to you!" And with that she made her overly dramatic exit. Luna giggled to herself before closing the door.

"I think Luan is a bad influence on her."

"I heard that!" Luan said from her bunk.

The next day Carol woke up to a text from Luna.

'Hey C, got a surprise for you! Meet me by the big tree at the park at noon. Love you!'

Carol smiled, despite being hardly able to open her eyes she typed back a response rolled back on her bed staring at the ceiling. She had so much fun over at Luna's place that night. She had wanted to steal her away and cuddle with her till she fell asleep. But Luna was in her "creative" mood, and once she got that way she had to create.

She didn't hold it against her favorite rock star. In fact, she kind of admired that about her. Carol wasn't exactly the artsy type. Not in the same way as her Luna. She would sit down and draw or play violin, but for her they were hobbies. Music was Luna's soul, her life's blood. So, she did what she thought was best for Luna, and gave her space.

Sure, she was a little bummed she couldn't hold her and breathe in the smell she had come to love so much. But that wasn't the point. The point was she got to be near Luna for a bit, got to hang out with her one-day sisters-in-law, and even got some kisses before she headed home for the night. She was going to support Luna come hell or high water.

So she got up, put on a bra, went through a dozen outfits before finding on just right for a surprise in the park (a super cute yellow sundress she got on sale with matching white sunhat), and proceeded to wash up and get caffeinated before heading to the park.

The day couldn't be more perfect, is what she wanted to say. Turns out that someone didn't get the message about the love of her life being here because the sky was grey. Hopefully it would just stay grey though. She grabbed her hat and walked over to the tree, seeing Luna there with her favorite six string sitting on a blanket. Luna looked up in time to see her walk over and sit on the blanket. Her face went beat red.

"Oh, I- um… Hi. You look amazing," she said, stumbling over her words at the sight of Carol's dress.

"Oh, this thing? I didn't have time to really plan so I threw it on. Do you like it?" she said, striking a pose that left Luna stuttering.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said before giving her girlfriend a kiss. "So, what's the surprise, Lulu?" Luna snapped back to reality and showed her the six string in her lap.

"I finished the song I was working on. And I felt it was best to show you first." Carol blushed. Luna smiled back at her as she began to strum. Of all the things Carol loved about her sweet Lulu, watching her play was easily in the top three things she loved most. It was amazing to watch her fingers dance on the fret board, to see her become one with her sound.

Luna looked up from her little intro to gaze lovingly into her eyes and suddenly it felt really warm out here. Did the sun come out?

"When I'm stuck, don't know what to do. I look up, and always find you." Luna blushes a bit but keeps her eyes locked on Carol's

"Hair of gold, the perfect sheen, hide the perfect eyes of the deepest green. When they stare, I can't look away. You're perfect, and wonderful, my muse." Carol felt her heart rate pick up.

"The day, may start off grey, but with your smile you chase the rain clouds away. When I am lost, and feeling blue. I see your face and know just what to do. You're my everything, always, my muse." She plays a little bit more before finishing.

"I know it isn't super long. Just… Last night I saw you in the light from my desk lamp and –" Carol didn't wait, she kissed her girlfriend so deeply that she almost had to come up for air. She held her Luna to her till she finally broke the kiss to look into her eyes. Luna had practically melted in her arms.

"I love you Lulu. So very, very much." Just then, the rain began to fall. Carol grabbed the blanket and the two of them stood against the tree trunk.

"We should go to your car before we get soaked." Luna said holding her guitar.

"One sec." Carol draped the blanket over the two of them and kissed her one more time.

"I've always wanted to kiss someone in the rain. And I couldn't be more thrilled that I got to do it with you." Luna smile before grabbed her hand. The too ran for the car, giggling the whole way, not even caring how wet they got. By time they got in the car and turned on the heat, they were totally drenched. Luna looked over to her, and she looked back into those perfect brown eyes and smiled.

"I love you Luna Loud." She said as she grabbed her hand. "With all my heart and soul." She blushed deep red and squeezed her hand back.

"And I love you Carol. With my whole butt. Because it's way bigger than my heart." Carol laughed and kissed her again, as the two sat there and listened to the rain.

* * *

I hope you liked it! I'm not a great lyricist so Luna's song was kind of short. I had a blast writing this one though! Feel free to leave constructive feedback


End file.
